The present invention relates to a merchandiser including a door hold open mechanism, and more particularly, to a merchandiser including a door hold open mechanism to hold a door of the merchandiser in an open position.
Refrigerated merchandisers generally include a case defining a product display area for supporting and displaying food products to be visible and accessible through an opening in the front of the case. Refrigerated merchandisers are generally used in retail food store applications such as grocery or convenient stores or other locations where food product is displayed in a refrigerated condition. Some refrigerated merchandisers include doors to enclose the product display area of the case and reduce the amount of cold air released into the surrounding environment. The doors are typically attached to vertically oriented mullions and include one or more glass panels, which allow a consumer to view the food products stored inside the case. The mullions support the doors and provide an area upon which door gaskets can be sealed to seal the refrigerated product display area from the surrounding ambient environment.